


DDT Keeps Me Happy

by orphan_account



Series: October Gore Challenge [3]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Brain Surgery, Gen, Lobotomy, Spoilers, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Guess I'll have to break the news that I got no mind to lose. All the girls are in love with me, I'm a teenage lobotomy!"<br/>poor hinata baby just wanted to go to school with the cool kids<br/>(day 3- surgery)</p>
            </blockquote>





	DDT Keeps Me Happy

**Author's Note:**

> this is really only rated mature because lobotomies are super illegal now and this kinda is really descriptive so its just to be safe yeah yeah yeah yeah

“The patient is a healthy ASA I, 67 kg, 179 cm. 16 year old male scheduled for a transorbital lobotomy under general anesthesia. No known allergies and his functional enquiry is negative,” the nurse looked over the notes on her clipboard one more time, making sure there were no possible problems.

“Has he completed any necessary consultations?” The doctor was looking over his own paperwork, not seeing anything that could be troublesome in the operation.

“Yes, sir.” She walked closer to the patient, setting down her clipboard. With the doctor’s permission, she started preparing the IV.

“You’ll feel a little pinch, but it’ll go away after a second, okay?” She looked down at the patient, reassuring him.

Hajime Hinata nodded, smiling nervously.

The nurse found the vein on the first try and attached the IV to his hand. She prepared the equipment and put it in its proper place, making sure the patient continued to have oxygen and a steady heartbeat and blood pressure. She walked away for a moment and returned with a table covered with various drugs and syringes.

She noticed Hinata looking over at them, “Don’t worry, honey, most of it’s just for emergencies,” she picked up a small syringe and attached it to the IV. “This is the only one you need right now.” She administered the drug and his body started to relax. His vital signs were taken and recorded.

“You’ll be going to sleep now,” She gave him a reassuring smile, “when you wake up, you’ll be a whole new person.”

After he was unconscious, the nurse called out to the doctor to tell him the patient was ready. Hinata was completely still on the hospital bed, a cloth placed over his mouth, nose, and the lower half of his eyes.

The doctor stood over the patient, behind his head. Holding out his hand, the nurse gave him the orbitoclast. It was a long piece of metal that ended with a point, some gradation marks etched onto the shaft. The doctor raised Hinata’s eyelid and inserted the first instrument right underneath, above the eye itself against the orbital bone.

He slowly and carefully pushed it in and upwards until he hit exactly where he needed. Holding out his hand to the nurse again, she gave him a small mallet, which he used to tap the orbitoclast. He lightly tapped until he broke the thin bone.

The metal instrument soon entered the frontal lobe of Hinata’s brain. The doctor moved it back and forth, three inches left and three inches right, until the tissue disconnected from the thalamus. He repeated the process on the other side.

After removing the orbitoclasts, the doctor bandaged Hinata and cleaned the area. It had been a long time since someone performed a successful lobotomy, and it was possible that the patient could soon die after recovering from the operation. The first side effect the medical officials noticed was apathy. They saw that he stopped caring about others for the most part. Next was his loss of long-term memory.

The identity of Hajime Hinata was gone. He was replaced with long, flowing black hair and dark eyes. Doctors talked about their failure with the lobotomy, but in reality, they were extremely successful. Izuru Kamukura was stronger, smarter, and best of all, emotionally detached. He was an observer and he followed orders well. He was the start of the new age.

“We’re glad you-” She stopped for a moment, “I’m glad you volunteered for the Hope Project. ”

Izuru simply nodded. A smile spread across her face.

“Now we’ll let the games begin.”

 


End file.
